The son of Cabba
by Jacobi s
Summary: Cabba is killed and his son must search for the dragon balls to revive him and will face many obstacles along the way i will restart
1. Prolouge

Cabba was on a mission to destroy earth he was telling his troops why they should not complete the mission and when a white flash appeared and disappeared some soldier saw purple cabba suddenly back in his tent knew who it was. he yelled, "Frieza die!" As he went super Saiyan the battle ensued. annoyed Frieza yelled "dirty monkey" and went gold. with Frieza now having the upper hand there was nothing he could do. He then screamed as Frieza delivered a devastating kick to his ribs breaking them. then killed cabba with a quick chop to the neck.


	2. Chapter 1

A young man named alic sets out on a journey to find his father's killer. his dad was cabba a proud general in the sayian army now retired. alic walks through the city streets. A mugger appears "hey you, give me your money." he said. alic runs away now safe he sets out to find the army registrar. At the registration desk. alic asked the worker "hello. Is this where I enlist?" The worker replies "yes it is. are you looking to join?" "Yes I am," Alic said. After some paperwork alic is now enlisted. As he enters the barracks. A strange voice calls out "hey kid. You look new congrats." "Thanks,". the captain appears the female soldier named fasha he just met stands at attention arms at her side alic not knowing who this is confused until Bardock nudges him reminding him the whole squad is now at attention. The captain speaks "hi I'm the captain but you can call me beets" alic says "thank you sir" the captain responds "well, I better be going" he starts talking with fasha and Bardock. then a voice rings out alic is ready for his first mission. He gets his armor on while being briefed. The captain's voice rings out over the intercom "this mission we will be killing the dreaded makyans. A race of vampires. Shoot to kill."


	3. Chapter 2

On mayka alic steps out of the ship. He pulls his gun out of his holster and holds it level ready to fire if needed. The captain's voice rings out "comm check 1, 2, 1, 2. can you hear me?" his comrade fasha responds "yup I hear ya loud and clear cap." next alic responds "me too, crystal" alic prepares while the rest of the squad calls off comm checks. They raise their hands ready to fire a ki blast if needed. beets sees a makayan he shoots it with a ki blast. fasha yells while having 20 makayans on her trying to bite her. "Bardock, I'm being trampled there's too many!" Bardock shoots a big beam at them he yells "double sundae" and blows them off getting a big group suddenly they hear a squad yelling "help we can't last much longer we need backup" they start running in the direction only to stop as see a huge yellow light. Fasha screams " a power level over one hundred million! Who? How is that even possible." "What? That's 100 times Frieza's!" screamed alic. Then in a woosh, a tall figure appears with gold hair the figure says "yo I'm Goku you might know me as kakarot." fasha responds "what kakarot but how? He's two years old and has a power level of 6 plus he's a Saiyan" alic says "you know him?" "Yeah," says fasha "he's Bardock's son," Bardock asks confused "I have a son? oh my god, I have two of those." everybody faceplants except Goku. Goku asks "what's wrong i forget my sons all the time!" gronn says "well at least we know they aren't lying." Goku replies "yeah I forgot. Alic, I knew your father. I'm sorry for your loss" alic responds "wait, wait, no it can't be is your last name son" Goku replies "yes" alic faints.


	4. Chapter3

when alic wakes up he's on the ship with his squad. fasha asks "who is son Goku?" alic replies "one of my father's friends. he's a Super Saiyan from another universe. But much more he achieved super Saiyan 2, 3, god, blue and then mastered ultra instinct. He is the strongest fighter in the history of time" fasha asks "there's a level beyond Super Saiyan?' alic responds "yes and much much more" Goku then walks in "I heard you talking want to see?" Goku not even wait for a response goes super Saiyan then super Saiyan 2 then 3 then god then blue. fasha puts on her scouter and it explodes. Back at planet Vegeta. A scientist says "sir a spaceship is approaching on its way back from the makayan mission" the officer in charge says "ok so what's important about that?" the scientist replies "because there's a fifth person with a power level of 100 million." the officer replies mouth agape "let them down" back on the spaceship the captain says "we have been given the ok to land" woosh. Now on Vegeta they land in the desert and are suddenly ambushed by a gang with guns pointed at them Goku goes to the front and calls out "stand down we have business with caulifla and kale" the soldier replies, "Who are you to meet with our leader" Goku replies "I'm son Goku caulifla's teacher" the soldier says "come." and starts walking away. Now in the gang headquarters caulifla asks "is it you Goku? It's been 20 years!" Goku responds as he scratches his head "yeah I'm soo sorry. Can you ever forgive me please forgive me." Caulifla responds a bit surprised "you're fine don't worry" Goku after wiping his head responds "I'm here because cabba is dead. And I know who did it." caulifla and alic asks "who?" Goku responds "Frieza"


	5. Chapter4

Caulifla yells "Frieza!" incredulous at the prospect of Goku's largest rival killing cabba she then asks "why?" Goku responds "probably for revenge. If he goes and tries to kill me in my universe it's too obvious but in-universe 6 this can't see me so they have no evidence" alic asks "who's Frieza?" Goku responds "one of the most powerful beings second only to me the grand priest and Zeno" alic asks "who is Zeno" Goku faceplants after getting back up he responds "god but surprisingly is very friendly" alic almost faints again "your friends with god?" Goku responds "technically I'm friends with 28 gods. 29 if you count zeno from a different timeline" that was too much this time alic faints after waking up, he finds himself in the infirmary and goku gone he shakes it off maybe it was just a dream maybe that never happened then goku walks in and his hopes are crushed. Alic thinks Goku looks fancy like he's going to meet king Vegeta Goku breaks the silence "well I'm off to meet the king. See ya. Also bullseye" alic is starting to think that he should switch company he faints a third time. Back with Goku he kneels before king Vegeta "my king you called me" Vegeta responds I've heard reports of a gold haired warrior with immense strength able to even blow up a planet with no effort at all and a power level of 100 million just like you and I have a mission we have been enslaved by a tyrant named Frieza and I need you to kill him. Goku responds "but I already did, twice." Vegeta has his mouth gaping Goku continues "it was hard but when I went super Saiyan it was almost too easy" Vegeta is so surprised his jaw practically is on the other side of the planet he somehow managed to get out the words "you're a super Saiyan?" Goku responds "yup and proudly so. But much more too" Vegeta is so curious it almost outmatches his surprise "much more?" Goku is surprised "yeah do you not know about super Saiyan 2," Vegeta says "there's a 2? A Level beyond super Saiyan?" he thinks to himself 'this could be good' Goku says "yes well actually allot more than super Saiyan" this time Vegeta almost faints "what!" he yells incredulous Vegeta says "well go kill Frieza from our universe" Goku replies "will do." right as he puts his finger in his head for instant transmission a cold voice rings out "looking for me?"


	6. Chapter5

In the infirmary, alic wakes up to hear alarm bells going off and people panicking. Goku suddenly appears "Frieza is here" he simply states. He picks him up and they are suddenly in cauliflas cave Goku tells caulifla "take care of him" caulifla responds "will do" Goku then teleports back and appears next to Frieza just after he killed the king's guards. Goku says "surrender now" Frieza says "why should i take orders from a lowly monkey" Goku yells and goes super Saiyan "you arrogant" Frieza tries to say buts is cut off by a kick to the face and a ki blast to the back Frieza now lying face down in the remains of the castle floor gets up and tries to swing a kick in Goku's face he blocks with his forearm and aims a sweep at Frieza's legs which he promptly doges he jumps up aiming a furious roundhouse kick at Goku's face they start flying fighting all the way 3 minutes have passed and the air is starting to get thin Goku lands a furious haymaker sending Frieza spiraling out of control. Frieza tired and beaten lays they're and chuckles you don't have the guts to do it y-you can't kill me Frieza coughs a bit tired out. Goku replies no I'm just waiting" suddenly a shocked alic appeared with caulifla alic sees Frieza and says "so this is the one huh. I personally thought he would be a lot bulkier" Goku replies "I thought that at first too but no. he's all yours" alic says "ill make this painless he delivered a quick chop to the neck ending the tyrant once and for all


	7. Epilogue

Later on, namek Goku is talking to the grand elder Guru. Goku says "i need to borrow the dragon balls for a wish" guru replies "I sense no evil in you you may use them but tell me what is your wish" Goku responds "to revive cabba a lost friend" now all the balls have been gathered and the wish is about to be made porunga says "your wish has been granted" and disappears leaving cabba alive cabba is confused and says "Goku what are you doing here?" Goku replies "I came to revive you," he said simply cabba nods "well I better get back to my son," he says Goku nods and teleports away with cabba. Back on planet Vegeta alic says somberly "I know I got revenge but I still don't like it. My dad is gone" caulifla is soothing alic with fasha and the captain caulifla speaks up " I'm sure you'll see him soon" alic responds "in the afterlife may be" Goku appears "no right now. This is the surprise" then cabba steps out from behind Goku alic is stunned "how?" he asks. Goku responds "magic." alic is stunned "you're kidding" Goku replies "nope they're are magic orbs that can grant wishes they are called dragon balls I just happen to be friends with the maker of them. So I revied your dad"


End file.
